


vicious circle

by lunawoo



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawoo/pseuds/lunawoo
Summary: Красивыми цветами, которыми кашлял Усок, были маленькие синие бутоны незабудок.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 2





	vicious circle

**Author's Note:**

> работа также опубликована на фикбуке

\- Красивые цветы, - зачем-то сказал Сыну, придерживая Усока за плечи и поглаживая его спину. Это было неуместно, но правдиво. Усок отстранился от туалета, дрожащими руками упираясь в белую раму, и попробовал встать. Ноги практически не держали, поэтому Сыну снова аккуратно придержал его и помог дойти до раковины. Ткань штанов на коленях у обоих испачкалась, но никто не обратил внимания.  
Красивыми цветами, которыми кашлял Усок, были маленькие синие бутоны незабудок. Один из лепестков прилип к уголку губ, и Сыну осторожно убрал его, стряхивая в раковину. Усок слабо, совсем криво улыбнулся в благодарности, но был искренен - на слова сил не хватало.  
Он умыл лицо холодной водой, а Сыну проследил за тем, чтобы оставшиеся лепестки были смыты в канализацию, понимая, что Усок был в не том состоянии, чтобы проконтролировать это. Ворот его белой футболки намок, но вряд ли кто-нибудь бы это заметил: за дверями ванной комнаты их ждала громкая музыка, сейчас приглушенная стенами, и толпа народа в далеком от трезвого состоянии.  
\- Ты пойдешь домой? - спросил Сыну, останавливаясь у выхода. Рукой он все еще придерживал спину Усока. Тот вяло кивнул. - Я провожу тебя.  
Усок нахмурился. Он потянулся было к ручке двери, но остановился, чтобы взглянуть на Сыну.  
\- Не стоит, хен. Я вызову такси.  
\- Глупости. Нам все равно в одну сторону.  
Спорить с Сыну не имело смысла: Усок был слишком уставший, чтобы сильно протестовать, и Сыну это играло на руку. Он вздохнул и покорно кивнул, наконец щелкая замком и открывая дверь.  
Вместе с щелчком замка и скрипом двери на них обрушился шум остальной реальности, от которой удалось на несколько минут отгородиться. Биты музыки тут же ударили в уши, мешанина из чужих голосов и звона стаканов с алкоголем - все это создавало невыносимую какофонию звуков. Прикрывая Усока своим большим телом со спины, Сыну довел их до прихожей и потянулся за телефоном в карман штанов, чтобы вызвать такси. По ту сторону трубки диспетчер заученным текстом монотонно назвала номер машины и попросила подождать десять минут.  
\- Уже уходите? - раздался голос из проема.  
Краем глаза Сыну заметил, как напряглось все тело Усока, и сам посмотрел на вышедшего к ним Сынена. Он практически не пил и потому твердо держался на ногах, а привычного веселья от вечеринки в его взгляде на этот раз не наблюдалось.  
\- Усок не очень хорошо себя чувствует, - объяснил Сыну. Это было правдой, просто без подробностей.  
Сынен понятливо кивнул, подошел ближе. Ободряюще похлопал Усока по плечу и, кажется, совсем не заметил, как тот замер и практически не дышал.  
\- Напишите, как доберетесь, - говорил Сынен вроде бы им обоим, но смотрел он только на Сыну.  
За его спиной Усок совсем ссутулился, упрямо смотря в пол. Сыну коротко взглянул сначала на него, потом посмотрел на Сынена. Они стояли совсем рядом, напротив, и были одного роста, поэтому легко встретились взглядами.  
\- Напишем. - пообещал Сыну, - Мы пойдем.  
Сынен улыбнулся, кивнул и напоследок притянул его в короткое объятие. Потрепал плечо Усока, когда тот проходил мимо, и закрыл за ними дверь.  
\- Извини, хен, - почти неслышно пробормотал Усок, не поднимая взгляда. Сыну покачал головой и повел его на улицу. В горле у него першило.  
На такси они доехали до дома Усока. Ехали молча. После Сыну настоял, чтобы довести Усока до квартиры, игнорируя тянущее чувство в груди.  
\- Прости, что так вышло, - снова извинился Усок. - Спасибо, что проводил. Может останешься? Уже совсем поздно и…  
Сыну мягко его перебил.  
\- Я же недалеко живу, дойду как-нибудь.  
Усок не выглядел сильно убежденным, но все же согласился.  
\- Напиши, как будешь дома. Еще раз спасибо, хен. - и потянулся, молча прося Сыну наклониться, чтобы обнять его. Отстраняясь, Сыну не сумел сдержать нежного взгляда, но Усок на него не смотрел - в очередной раз неуклюже поблагодарил и скрылся в своей квартире.  
Уже на улице Сыну не выдержал и, прикрыв рот руками, откашлялся. На его ладонях осталось несколько алых лепестков роз.


End file.
